It is desirable for patients who have had hip surgery to control the degree of hip abduction. Control of hip abduction is also necessary for correction of some types of congenital hip defects and hip dislocations, such as Legg Perthes. Also, use of devices to control scissoring of tight abductor muscles of the legs is also necessary treatment for some patients. In the prior art, devices have been used for controlling abduction and scissoring of the legs, such as wedge-shaped pillows and rigid braces. However, such prior art devices have not been adjustable to accommodate varying degrees of abduction, nor have such devices allowed for ambulation or reciprocal gait training of the patient.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved hip and knee abductor device.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a hip and knee abductor device which is adjustable to accommodate varying degrees of abduction.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a hip and knee abductor device which allows for patient ambulation.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a hip and knee abductor device which controls scissoring of the patient's legs.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a hip and knee abductor device which is quick and easy to place on the patient, comfortable to wear, durable in use, and economical to manufacture.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.